


The Perfect Ring

by QueenPlatypus



Category: The Elementalists (Visual Novel)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Help, Rings, Step-siblings, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: Atlas Ernhardt is only starting to learn how to act with other people outside of her family. So when her twin's boyfriend comes to her asking for help, how can she say no?
Relationships: Beckett Harrington/Main Character (The Elementalists)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Perfect Ring

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot I had in mind... And also because I miss The Elementalists so much!

Ever since Atlas reunited officially with her twin Estelaria, her life reached a peak she thought would be impossible to reach.

Most of their lives, they had been separated: an attempt to keep them safe from the filthy hands of Raife Highmore aka the Dread. As they both turned 19, they were able to defeat this monster and unlock their full potential. Then, there was Kane, the air Source, that wanted to use Estelaria specifically (she was too damn friendly and polite, sometimes!) so he could become unstoppable. They managed to beat him as well, with help as usual from their friends and Gemma, the earth Source. Also, they reunited with their mother which turned out to be the sun Source. No big deal, right?

Months later, even if things finally started to feel normal, they found themselves trapped in an abandoned castle by the ghost of a little girl that only wanted to see Shreya’s mother.

Their undergraduate years had been certainly crazy, that’s for sure. But Atlas wouldn’t complain. After all she went through… She could surely use a break. Besides, seeing her twin so happy was so pleasant. And hanging out with the rest of the Pend Pals was a breeze, even if they didn’t get to see each other often anymore: Griffin was on the other side of the world doing some research as a part of the newest scholarship he applied to, Shreya was busy expanding Serene and Sublime with her own sister, Zeph was conquering Thief world as he went on to play in a professional league, Aster continued to find new ways to create a bridge between the Attuned and the wood nymphs, Beckett and Estelaria were both pursuing their own master degrees which ate up most of their free time.

As for Atlas, she decided to take a gap year in the Attuneless world: working a normal job and not focusing on relaying on magick that much. Surprisingly, Atlas found this new experience pleasant and relaxing: she could see why Estelaria was so fond of it. Speaking of her sister, she had just finished reading a message from her when someone knocked at her door. Sighing, Atlas got up and walked to the door, opening it and frowning upon seeing who was standing on the other side.

“Harrington? What are you doing here?”

“Atlas, perfect. I was looking for you. I’m in need of assistance. May I come in?”

“Sure…”

As he got inside, Atlas was still unsure of why he was here. So, she asked away.

“If you are in need of assistance… Shouldn’t you ask Estelaria instead? She knows you best, after all.”

“Normally, yes, I agree with you. But this is a matter that concerns her, so…”

“Wait a minute. This is about her and you come to me? Why would you…”

She stopped talking, her eyes widening in realisation before she let out a gasp. Then, her hands crackled with moon magick as her eyes blazed with fury.

“I swear, if you tell me that you dared to cheat on her, I will…”

“What? Cheat on Estelaria? Certainly not! Who do you think I am?” He asked, outraged.

Atlas let one of her hands fall, but the other was still up, Beckett sighed.

“I promise you, I will never cheat on your sister. I can’t even see myself doing such a thing. She is… I truly believe she is the love of my life. In fact, this is why I’m here with you and not with her… I… I want your advice.”

Atlas let her second hand fall as she rose up one of her brows.

“Oh yeah? What for? Why would you possibly need my advice for? It’s not like I have any kind of expertise in relationships.”

“Well… Because as her sister… You know her very well. Maybe more than I do. And… I want to make sure everything is perfect for what I’m planning.”

Beckett let his hands run over the lapel of his blazer before he clapped them.

“I want to ask her to marry me.”

Atlas gasped, looking at him with surprise.

“Wow… Really? You want to marry her?”

“Of course. I… I’ve been thinking about it for a while. And I could actually tell you all the reasons why I think this is…”

“Please don’t. I’m on board. Estelaria is obviously as much in love with you as you are with her. I’ve seen it ever since I came to Penderghast. You make her very happy.”

Beckett smiled, blushing a little.

“Let me get you something to drink. Coffee?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Great, make yourself at home… Or whatever you have to say when you have a guest.”

Atlas headed over to the kitchen and picked up everything she needed to make two cups of coffee. As soon as they were done, she walked back to the living room and handed one of them to Beckett. Then, she used air magick to levitate milk, sugar and some creme from the kitchen.

“I don’t know how you like your coffee, so… Here.”

“Thank you, Atlas.”

They both prepared their coffees as they liked and Atlas took a sip.

“Okay, so… Proposal. What did you have in mind?”

“I’m not much for grand public proposal, so I was thinking of doing something private with our close friends only. I haven’t settled all the details yet, but… This is not the reason I came to you. Otherwise, no offense, I would have gone to someone else.”

“Yeah, none taken. I would have done the same. But then… Why are you here?”

“Allow me to explain. So, as you are well aware, I want to make this the most perfect event. I want to impress Estelaria and I want her to be happy. One of the ways to do so is to put in the hard work yourself. This is why… With the help of my attunement, I want to make her ring myself.”

“Hold on. I know you are good with metal, but… Are you sure you can actually pull it off?”

“Yes, I had a bit of practice and I’ve read many books about the matter. Besides, I have an idea of her ring size and, to be sure of it, I have you. Since you’re her identical twin and you don’t have many real differences, I suppose you share the same size.”

“I… guess? I’m not one for jewelry wearing, but, if it’s for Estelaria, I can help.”

“Thank you. So, let me share with you the ideas I’ve come up with.”

He pulled out a notebook from the pocket of his blazer.

“I want to make her something that’s representative of what I feel for her, but also of who she is as a person. It also needs to be comfortable, somewhat chic and sophisticated, resistant and…”

“Okay, I get the picture. Show me what you had in mind.”

“Right, so…”

He brings his hands up and twirls his fingers, calling upon his metal magick to shape what slowly starts to resemble a ring. Atlas continues to watch carefully as she sees him add solid gold to the silver, twisting the two around one another. Summoning earth magick, he adds a diamond rock on top.

“This. But, I don’t know. I feel like there’s something missing.”

“Normally, I’d say it’s just a ring, but… I agree. What if you try to make it more sparkly by spreading some diamond dust?”

“I can try.”

Beckett adjusts the ring according to Atlas’ recommendation. But even there, something still seems off. They continue to try new things, adding some, taking off some, until, after a few hours, it finally feels right. Atlas smirks, nodding in approval.

“This is perfect. I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“I sure hope so… And I hope she’ll say yes.”

“Oh, she will. And, huh, listen. I know I might pass as cold, distant and other anti social stuff sometimes, but… I genuinely think you’re the best man for her. If you can’t make her happy, I don’t possibly know who could.”

He nods.

“Thank you, Atlas. For this… Unexpected approval, kind of. So, would you mind testing it so I know it’s the right size?”

“Sure. You’re lucky she’s my twin, it allows you to be more discreet about all of your secret plotting. Hand it over.”

He settles the ring gently in her open palm and Atlas brings it up to her eyes, looking at it from all angles. She then notices something engraved inside of the ring.

“As day did bring the reign of a rising star, she…”

“Oh, no, please, no. Don’t read this out loud.” He groans, hiding his face in his hands.

Atlas snorts.

“Didn’t take you for a failed poet, Harrington. Seriously, you’re so corny.”

He glares.

“Lucky for me, I’m not making this ring for you.”

“Lucky you? Lucky me!”

He rolls his eyes.

“Okay, less talking more trying?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m on it.”

Atlas lifts her left hand and, using her right one, slips the ring on the appropriate finger. She looks at it on her hand, moves it, then nods.

“Yup, it’s okay. You’re good. Do you have somewhere to store it?”

She hands him back the ring. It’s only then that she sees him take out a red velvet box from inside his blazer. He slips the ring in the crack, making sure the diamond is on top, then closes the box, putting it back in his pocket.

“I guess that answers my question, then.” She shrugs.

“It does.”

“Was there anything else you wanted my help with?”

“Not for now… Except maybe don’t tell the others yet, especially Griffin since he’s very bad with secrets.”

“I get it. Besides, it’s not my secret to tell. But, update me on your progress, alright? I want to..”

She is interrupted when she hears her phone ring. Picking it up, she sees who is calling: Estelaria herself. She presses Beckett to shut up as she answers. She puts on her speaker.

“Yeah?”

“Hey Atlas! I was wondering… Have you, by any chance, had any sign of Beckett recently?”

“Huh… Beckett? No… Why are you asking?” She answers, eyeing him.

“Well… Because we have this dinner thing with his parents and… I’m here, they’re here, but he isn’t. He’s late. And it’s kind of unusual and… I’m starting to worry. He isn’t answering me, or our friends and…”

“Shit.” He whispers while bringing a hand to his forehead.

Atlas looks at him with both brows up.

“Are you serious, dude?” She mouths to him.

“Huh? What was that?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry, if I see him… Somehow… I’ll tell him. I’m sure it’s nothing. He was probably distracted with one of his Beckett stuff and didn’t see the time fly.”

Estelaria laughs.

“You’re right, that fits him perfectly. Okay then, I’ll leave you be to whatever you’re doing. Oh, by the way, don’t forget we’re going to Mom’s next week!”

“I won’t, don’t worry. You have a great night, sis.”

“Same to you! I’ll tell you everything later!”

“Please don’t.”

She giggled.

“Okay, bye now!”

Estelaria hangs up and Atlas looks at him.

“You actually forgot dinner with your own family?”

“Shut up. Like you said… I was distracted. And someday, it will be totally worth it.”

He starts working to make a portal.

“Until then, you still need to come up with an excuse. How will you explain yourself?”

“I’ll figure it out when I’m there. I’m already late as it is, I need to go. Thanks again for your help.”

“No problem… _bro._ ”

“Please, don’t call me…”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I heard it.” She said, scrunching up her nose.

He scoffs, rolling his eyes with a tiny smile then crosses the portal. Atlas replicates this as she decides to head out as well, going anywhere.


End file.
